


All in my Head

by AceMistakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: hinted ptsd, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: Stiles thought that he didn't have to deal with the Nogitsune anymore....he couldn't be more wrong.





	All in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY old fic that I wrote. I'm not really in this fandom anymore but I decided to post all my old fics here.

He was in the school. Why was he in the school?

"Choose one. Only one, Stiles." A voice called out. He looked around, confused and afraid. That voice, he recognized that voice. He was too dazed and confused to recognize the voice though.

"Choose one." it called out again, though this time a little harshly. It sounded like it was all around him, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"You must choose, Stiles. Who will you save?" the voice called again, this time from the entrance. He walked towards the entrance quickly. Where had he heard that voice before? It was so familiar but he couldn't recognize it. He opened the door and walked out only to find himself standing in......snow? He looked down at his bare feet, now dusted with snow though he felt no cold. He looked up, only to freeze up in fear. His friends were standing in front of him. Allison, Lydia, Scott, Malia, Kira. They were all there, only they had swords pressed against their backs by the Oni. Daring them to move, threatening to kill them.

"You must choose one, Stiles. Who will you save?" the voice was coming from right next to him. He now recognized it. How could he not recognize the raspy, harsh voice that plagued his mind for so long? It was supposed to be gone. Trapped. But here it was. Plaguing his mind again. This couldn't be happening. Was this real?

"Choose one!" The voice, the Nogitsune, nearly shouted causing him to flinch. He slowly turn his head to face it, to face HIM. It was his void self, standing so close and demanding him to choose. How could he choose only one?

"S-Stiles....Why?" another voice whispered. Lydia. He turned to face her, though she wasn't there anymore. The scenery had changed. His friends were gone, though the Nogitsune remained. They were in the woods. There was blood, lots of blood. It made him feel sick. Lydia was on the ground, back resting against a tree and hand on her stomach. Her clothes were stained in blood. Clinging to life. Scott, Malia, Allison, Kira. They were already gone.

"I.....I..loved....y-you." Lydia whispered. She then fell limp as she let out her final breath. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. When had he started crying?

"No!" He cried out. He turned to HIM, "Why? Why did you have to kill THEM? Why not ME?" he demanded, voice shaking.

"You didn't choose, Stiles. We never needed them, they never listened to us," HE replied, "We don't need anyone, Stiles. We can't trust anyone."

He covered his ears and fell to his knees. "Nononononono. This wasn't supposed to happen. We trapped you. You aren't supposed to be here!" he shouted, voice rising with each sentence.

"We cannot be killed or trapped. We were always there, Stiles." He replied. Staring down at Stiles with a smirk, "You can never leave us, Stiles."

He was now sobbing, chanting "no" over and over again. He couldn't believe this. It wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Everyone was okay. This was all in his head.

He had closed his eyes and when he reopened them the scene changed again and this time the Nogitsune was gone. He was in the basement of Eichen House with a chain around his ankle, that was connected to the wall, keeping him from moving no more then 5 feet. He sat on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"Stiles?!" Someone called out. He sat up, this couldn't be. He thought all his friends had died. He looked towards the staircase and saw Lydia walking down the steps followed by Scott. He smiled and stood up.

"Guys!" He said happily and attempted to move forward to go to them, but the chain had prevented him from doing so. He was about to fall to the ground, but Scott had rushed forward to catch him.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked, worriedly. He nodded and smiled at him after regaining his balance.

"Yeah, man. Never been better. I'm so glad to see you two." He said happily.

"We were worried when you didn't come back home. Why are you chained to the wall?" Lydia sounded concerned. He stared at the chain. Why was he chained to the wall? Where did the Nogitsune go? His smile faded as he stared to get concerned.

"Stiles?" Scott asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." he looked up at them, smile back on his face, "Let's get this chain off me and go."

They nodded and walked closer to help Stiles. The chain wouldn't break no matter what they did. Scott tried to use his strength to break it but the thing resisted being broken. He was getting concerned at this point. Why was the chain not breaking? How was he going to get back home?

"You can't leave, Stiles" A voice said. He tensed. The Nogitsune was back but what was he going to do? Scott and Lydia didn't seem to hear HIM, but they did notice when Stiles tensed.

"Stiles?" Lydia questioned softly, looking at him and approached slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"You didn't hear that?" He asked, fear lanced in his voice. He looked around fearfully.

"No, Stiles. We didn't hear anything." Scott replied for Lydia. Scott looked around, then turned back to him. "Stiles, there's nothing here."

"They can't save you, Stiles." HE said again.

Stiles shook his head, closed his eyes, and covered his ears. "Nononono stop it. This isn't real. It's all in my head." he said.

"Stiles?" Lydia questioned, concerned, her voice muffled. She grabbed his shoulder and he flinched. She pulled her hands away quickly, which he was thankful for.

"You can't leave. They don't need you. Give up, Stiles." HE called again.

"Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to hear this." He shouted. Not seeing the concerned look Scott and Lydia shared.

Scott was about to say something but gasped and froze. He opened his eyes to look at Scott to see him staring at the wall behind him. "Stiles, we need to get you out of here. Now." he said, worried.

He was confused. What was Scott talking about? He turned to look that the wall behind him. The shadows seemed to move. Drawing closer to Stiles. He gasped when a black rope shot out of the shadows to wrap round his throat, pulling him back. His hands moved from his ears to the rope, tugging at it. Fighting against the rope pulling him back towards the wall.

"Stiles!" Lydia and Scott screamed and reached forward to grab him. He reached out to grab Scott's hand as another rope wrapped around his waist. The chain attached to his leg pulling him back too. He managed to grab Scott's hand but it wasn't enough. The ropes were too strong.

"You'll be better off with me, Stiles." HE said and laughed. With one final pull the ropes dragged Stiles into the shadows. The last thing he heard before black covered his vision was a faint call of his name by his closest friends and the words, "They can't save you." followed by laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @acemistakes


End file.
